The Sound of Silence
by Jules7
Summary: What are you doing to end the silence?


TITLE: The Sound of Silence  
  
AUTHOR: Julianne Thomas  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to those participating in the National Day of Silence. Today, we stay silent to remind the world of the power our voices have.  
  
My deliberate silence echoes that silence which is caused by harassment, prejudice, and discrimination. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward fighting these injustices.  
  
Think about the voices you are not hearing today.  
  
What are you going to do to end the silence?  
  
To all those across America who are participating today, I say thank you. Together, we will make this world a better place.  
  
  
  
"The Sound of Silence" by Jules  
  
  
  
It all began at breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall was full of people chattering and laughing as they prepared to begin the day. Notably missing, however, were the Gryffindors. The table was completely empty. It was odd, since the entire house turned out for every meal…  
  
A sudden commotion at the doors of the Great Hall drew everyone's attention. The members of Gryffindor house were marching in, all of them wearing a piece of paper pinned to their robes. They were all silent.  
  
They sat together and ate, no one speaking a word. When the bell chimed to begin classes, they filed out again in silence. The rest of the student body was puzzled—were the Gryffindors under some sort of spell?  
  
The silence continued throughout the entire day. The members of Gryffindor only spoke when necessary—in class to answer questions from professors. Even the professors seemed to know what was happening, as they tried not to ask the silent students too many questions. Finally, Ernie MacMillian walked up to Harry and asked, "What's going on with you? Why aren't you talking?"  
  
Harry simply handed Ernie a piece of paper that matched the one he was wearing. Ernie read it and smiled, at last understanding. Everyone crowded around Ernie then, asking "What was that about?" Ernie just grinned and said, "Ask them yourselves."  
  
All day, people stared at the Gryffindors, wondering what was going on but not willing to ask. Finally, at dinner, the mystery was revealed.  
  
Just as at breakfast, the silent Gryffindors waited until the rest of the students and faculty were in the Great Hall to march in. Once they took their places standing by their table, Ron picked up a knife and tapped it against his glass of pumpkin juice. The sound rang through the Hall, and everyone fell silent, watching. Ron stepped onto the bench, followed by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Listen up, everyone! I'm sure you're wondering why we've not been speaking today. I assure you, the reason is a good one." The three pulled out pieces of paper and, with voices blending as one, began to read.  
  
"Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence, a national movement protesting the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes the silence which is cause by harassment, prejudice and discrimination. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward fighting these injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today. What are you going to do to end the silence?"  
  
The three stopped and stepped down to wild applause from the other Gryffindors, which soon escalated into applause from most of the students and faculty. Glowing with pride at the movement they had started, the Gryffindors sat down to eat and chat—the first time all day.  
  
--END—  
  
For more information on the Day of Silence, go to www.dayofsilence.org.  
  
The Day of Silence institutes a visible silence, a silence during which participants protest anti-LGBT discrimination and abuse. Such an effort also allows us to reflect upon how powerful silencing can be, to focus on how we can make our own voices stronger and to begin to stop silencing ourselves. 


End file.
